


Headcannons DBH

by Magical_warlock



Series: Detroit become human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: Just some headcannons I have of DBH.





	Headcannons DBH

 

  * Connor first would meet you when you’re in Hank’s home
  * _You have known Hank for a long time and there to support if that old asshole wants to talk, vent or just drink in silence_
  * _Calling Sumo to you as Connor was almost ambushed by the dog_
  * _‘Don’t worry, Sumo is a sweetie.’  
_
  * _You would reconize the model as the one Hank had been complaining about, but you also could detect a hint of jealousy_
  * _‘Hello, My name is Connor. I am the android Cyberlife has sent to help  
lieutenant Anderson.’  
_
  * _‘Nice to meet you, I’m (y/n), Hank’s friend.’_



[Originally posted by bedifferentstrange](https://tmblr.co/ZQV_1q2YZHeKL)

 

  * Seeing Connor again after your work place had been shot up slightly after some androids came to spread a message.
  * _Being slightly relieved to see some familliar faces and not only the FBI or Homeland._
  * _‘Are you all right (y/n)?’ He would ask._
  * ~~_Was it with slight concern? Or a bit more? Did more people notice?_~~
  * _‘I am, I am, don’t worry about me Connor.’_
  * _Connor analyzing you and carefully deciding what he would do._
  * _Would he try to sympathize with you, calm you down or just go straight to what happend._
  * _‘Can you tell me what happend’  
_
  * _Explaining it to him._
  * _‘They are just trying to survive, don’t be harsh on them, they are alive just like use.’  
_
  * _He knows you are a weakness to him. Something that screws with his software stability but he can’t seem to let you go_
  * _Wanting to know more about you, who you are and how you are_



[Originally posted by mr-connor](https://tmblr.co/ZI_kmZ2YWloWm)

  * _Being fascinated by you_
  * _He is drawn to you and he doesn’t know why_
  * _This slightly confuses and sometimes even frustate him_
  * _But Hank takes notice of it all_
  * _Being the first figure it out that the Android is changing_
  * _Not only to Hank but being very warm to you compared to others_
  * _“You do see how that Connor sees something in you.” Hank says bluntly.  
_
  * _Slightly getting flustered_
  * _“Ah I know, but who knows how it will pack out.”  
_
  * _Connor has been hanging out with you more and more_
  * _And a new code had entered his software_
  * _A code? Who was he kidding_
  * _He felt something. An emotion. Something only Deviants would feel._



[Originally posted by kinzi-chan](https://tmblr.co/ZwnXYf2YOhHP9)

  * Connor has conflicting sides thinking.
  * He was a deviant, He knew he couldn’t deny it, not when he feels alive when Connor is with you
  * “ _lieutenant, how does it feel for a human to fall in love?”_
  * _His mind would be racing when he decided to tell you, and only you_
  * _For there was a fear that Amanda would replace him when she knew he was deviant_
  * _“(y/n) could I speak with you…. in private.”  
_
  * _Honestly both of you were thinking like crazy_
  * _“I need to tell you something.” Both would say at the same time, you laughing slightly and a smile on Connor his face.  
_
  * _“Go ahead Connor.”  
_
  * _He would swallow before opening his mouth. Slightly stuttering, what each of you thought would be impossible._
  * _“I i i think I like you?” It sounded more a question than statement_
  * _He would look so adorable, just his cute face_
  * _“Then it’s a good thing I like you too Connor.”_
  * _You reached out and softly held his hand, a small smile on your face as you two looked into each others eyes._




End file.
